


100 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Voice

by excessnight



Series: 101 Reasons Why Sam is Dean's World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided on Dean's part, but hey there might be a surprise later so keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words don't sound quite as sweet unless Sam's saying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Voice

Dean’s never realized it but Sam’s voice? It’s so grounding. There’s a lot of things that keep him grounded but there’s nothing quite like hearing his brother’s voice. Sam doesn’t have to say much of anything, just a soft sort of “Dean,” drawn out and long and filled with some sort of emotion. It makes Dean realize how much he worships that voice. And how had he survived when Sam left him for four years and they really didn’t talk? It has that tone that just carries you. Lifts you up and holds you close to his heart. And it means something. Sam’s voice has always been filled with emotion and it means so damn _much_. He’s just starting to really understand that Sam’s voice is always there and he loves it and it’s one of the most important parts of his day: being the first person to hear Sam say good morning and good night to. And in so many unspoken words, being the only person to hear him say, “I love you.”


End file.
